Christmas Rescue
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Laura and Randy are on their way to mutual friends house for dinner which is really a Christmas set up. Will they be able to keep their secret relationship secret and keep the spice in their relationship? Christmas one shot for Hailey Egan Cena (Orton because let's face it, she loves the man. LOL). Merry Christmas Hailey.


The snow was really coming down by the time Laura left her house. She made her way out to her car and sighed. If she tried, she could make it to her friend Marissa's house for Christmas Eve dinner only an hour late. Marissa had gone on and on about her new boyfriend and Laura was anxious to meet him. She'd also mentioned something about a friend of the new beau's being there too. She laughed at herself as the word beau crossed her mind. Nobody used that word anymore. She started her car and started the two hour trek to Marissa's after sending her a text telling her that she'd be later than expected because of the weather.

Randy sighed to himself as he pulled off to the sound of the road, the sound of the flat tire thumping against the snow covered road. Great, this was just what he needed. Now he was going to be late to Phil's for dinner. He got out and shivered against the cold. Phil had always talked about how cold Chicago at Christmas could be and it hadn't disappointed so far.

He popped the trunk on his rental and was greeted with further good news. There was no jack or spare in the back. He'd make sure to tell them that when he returned the car the day after Christmas. He walked back to the front seat of the car and grabbed his phone. 5% battery and no bars. This night just kept getting better and better. He'd agreed to come to dinner to meet Phil's new girlfriend and now he had no way of calling them to tell them that he'd be late. A couple of cars passed by, the snow sloshing against his window and he cursed under his breath. Merry Fucking Christmas. He thought. He was so lost in self -pity that he barely registered the headlights that pulled up behind the car. There was a slight tap on the window and he rolled it down looking at the pretty blonde in front of him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Perfect." He said gruffly. "Tire went flat, there's no spare or jack-which I was charged for, and I'm going to be late to my friend's house for dinner. On top of that, my cell phone is dead and I have no service this fucking far out and I'm having a peachy night." He looked up at her as she stood there in the cold, the snow catching in her hair and felt instantly bad for his rant. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a really bad day."

"Well, I have a phone that has battery and service and you can come sit in the car if you want and call Triple A. I mean you did spring for that when you rented the car didn't you?" She asked. He laughed a little and nodded. "Well then come on. It's freezing out here." He nodded again and opened the car door stepping out. "I'm Laura by the way."

"Randy." He said as they walked over to the car. They reached the car in minutes and he slid into the passenger side. She shut the driver's door a few minutes later and handed him her phone. He quickly called Triple A and after a few words, they said they'd be on their way. He sighed and handed the phone back to her. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now we just sit and wait." She said.

"Oh, you've done far too much already. I couldn't ask you to put off your plans anymore." He said. "I'm sure your husband will want you home on Christmas Eve."

"Well I guess he would if I had one but I don't. I actually live about an hour and a half from here. I was on my way to my friend Marissa's for dinner. A tradition we've had ever since we were in college. She moved up this way because of her new boyfriend Phil Brooks. This is the first time I'm meeting him actually."

"You're going to Phil Brooks' for dinner?"

"You know Phil?"

"Yeah, I have since we were kids. I was headed that way for dinner myself. If you don't mind me hitching a ride, we can leave the rental here and the tow truck can come get it." He said. She smiled over at the good looking stranger in the car. She felt oddly at ease with him.

"I don't mind at all." She said as she started the car. "So, any embarrassing stories about Phil you wanna share?" She asked. He smiled .

"Tons. What do you want to know?" They chatted the rest of the way there laughing at the stories that they exchanged. Half an hour later, they pulled into the driveway. "Needless to say, Phil won't let me pick out anymore of his tattoos." Laura laughed again and Randy smiled. He noticed the way the action lit up her face.

"I can see why." She said as she got the gifts out of the trunk of the car. One started to slip and he caught it before she could reach out her hand. "Thanks."

He smiled. "It is the least I could do since you came to my rescue earlier." He said as they walked up the walkway and knocked on the door.

"It was on my to do list. Right under plot revenge on my boss and regift the fruit cake my crazy neighbor gave me."

"Really?" He asked. "And how exactly is that listed?" She smiled at him as they stood there.

"Rescue handsome stranger in distress." She said as someone mercifully came to the door and opened it.

"It's about time you got here." Marissa said as she opened the door and hugged her friend. "And I see you've met Randy."

"He's actually the reason I'm later than normal. But judging by the look of your mussed hair and smeared lipstick, you didn't waste your time waiting on us." Laura countered with a smirk. "He was stranded on the side of the road with a flat on his rental. I just happened by." Marissa simply nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. "Can we come in now? I'm freezing my ass off out here." Marissa nodded again and stepped aside. Randy and Laura looked at each other and laughed as they walked into the house. Phil had just finished pulling his shirt over his head when they walked into the living room.

"Nice of you to finally show up." He said as he looked at Randy.

"From the looks of your girl, you were well entertained by the wait." Randy said with a smile. "Had a little car trouble. Laura just happened by and we got to talking and realized we were heading to the same place." Randy said. "Now how about a drink? I know you don't drink but you've got that shit stashed in this house somewhere." Phil laughed and motioned for Randy to follow him into the kitchen as Marissa rejoined the party in the living room.

"Be back in a few babe." Phil said with a wink as he walked into the kitchen with Randy. Marissa walked around the couch and picked up a pair of discarded panties quickly hoping that Randy hadn't seen them and quickly walked over to the mantel and shoved it in Phil's stocking. They'd open them in the morning in private and that would lead to a whole new session of love making in the living room. She turned when she heard Laura laugh.

"He's cute. I can see why you're crazy about him. He is so your type." She said. Marissa blushed and laughed. "And even though this was obviously a set up, I forgive you. Randy is actually a really nice guy."

"So you guys hit it off?"

"Maybe a little. He did tell me some rather embarrassing stories about Phil from when they were growing up." Laura said as Phil and Randy came back into the living room laughing.

"Well, dinner is ready. If anyone is hungry." Marissa said.

"Then let's eat." Phil said as he wrapped his arms around her. They headed to the dinner table and ate dinner. After the cake and presents, Laura looked at Marissa.

"Thank you for dinner. I think we should get going."

"Oh you don't have to rush off do you?" Marissa asked as they sat in the living room around the tree.

"I think it would be better. And we should probably get Randy closer to his rental car." Laura said. "Besides, something tells me that you guys need to be alone." She said as she got up. "There's a hotel about a mile from here. We'll be fine." Marissa nodded and hugged her friend. Laura looked at Phil when she pulled away. "It was nice to meet you. You take good care of my friend." Phil nodded.

"I promise." Laura nodded and she looked over at Randy.

"You ready to go?" He nodded and they walked out to the car. They pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and rented the only room left. They walked into the room and he flicked on the light and cut on the heater. He looked at her as she pulled her coat off and crossed the room wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before he leaned in and kissed her.

"You think they suspected anything?" He asked when she pulled away.

"No. But I thought for sure we were busted when she asked me how I had gone to St. Louis so much on business and we hadn't managed to run into each other. Marissa is smart though. We seemed way too familiar at dinner for people who just met. She'll figure it out and drag it out of me." I must say the whole damsel in distress thing was pretty hot." She said smiling. "He laughed

"The flat tire was totally unplanned. I'm just glad the battery on my phone held out so I could text you and tell you where I was." He said as he pulled them over to the bed.

"I'll have to thank Hunter for sending me on that business trip." She said as they landed on the bed with a thud. "Now, are you ready to open your Christmas gift?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you left all the gifts at Phil and Marissa's." She smiled at him.

"All but yours. I'm wearing that." Randy smiled and ran his hand over her leg.

"How do you know I'm on the Nice list?"

"Oh you're not…but you're so good at being bad that I decided you needed a gift anyway." She said as she sat up on her elbows and pulled her sweater over her head. He let his eyes dance over the red lace bra she wore and shivered when he felt her warm breath on his ear. "And there are matching red panties underneath this skirt." She whispered. He smiled again and kissed her as he pulled her skirt off of her revealing the panties in question. Three months earlier when he'd been chosen by his dad to represent the firm in business negotiations with Helmsley Enterprises, he never expected to meet Laura. And he never imagined that his best friend would be dating her best friend and that they'd plan some crazy, Christmas Eve set up. She moaned against the quiet of the room as she felt his tongue flick inside her. She'd used a lot of frequent flier miles since they'd met, each time they'd come up with a different scenario to keep thing spicy. Not that there needed to be any spice in the bedroom. He crawled up her body and thrust himself inside of her. His pace was slow, deep and hard. She clawed mindlessly at his shoulders, pulling him closer and closer until it felt like they were one. She'd really grown to love him in their time together. But she hadn't brought herself to say it yet. She opened her eyes as those three words that she'd been thinking to herself left his lips and echoed in her ears. She looked at him, her body still shuttering from her orgasm as he repeated them and smiled down at her.

"I love you Laura. Merry Christmas." She smiled up at him.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him. It turned out to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
